onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ari
| bounty | residence = Mt.Corvo(former)| epithet = "Machine Gun"| extra1 = ||image = }} "Machine Gun" Ari is a pirate and part of the intelligence unit of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is the tenth and final member to join the crew, doing so in Punk Hazard. She is the biological daughter of Hina, the adopted daughter of Smoker as well as a former lover of Ace. She is a childhood friend of Ace and Luffy and would often join them in the mishief they would get into as children. She is now married to Roronoa Zoro. She has eaten the Baku Baku no Mi, which allows the consumer to expel blasts or explosions from anywhere on the body, making the consumer a human weapon. Due to her abilities, immense intel on top secret things, specifically the Marines, as well as her connections to Ace and Luffy, she has a bounty of $300,000,000, making her the third highest bounty out of the crew and the female with the highest bounty out of the Straw Hats. Appearance Ari looks remarkably like Hina, even adopting her mother's pink hair, which is what lead Ari to believe that Hina really was her biological mother after Smoker confirmed it. Ari is a tall, curvy woman whose facial features and serious expressions resemble that of her mother. Ari's tattoos are her trademark features. Her face tattoo is her most famous: two orange stripes resembling the claw marks of a tiger. This tattoo covers the scars Ari had obtained in the many nights she spent in the jungle after running away from her foster parents due to her unhappiness and when she would sneak out to see Ace and Luffy when she was being cared for by Smoker. She also has an orange "X" tattooed on her right bicep as a sarcastic reiteration of her nickname "Machine Gun", representing the phrase "X marks the spot" meaning she never misses her mark. Before the time skip, Ari wore a simple white cropped tank top that exposed her belly as well as green army pants. She wore brown combat boots and a brown, leather belt with holsters for the two knives she used for fighting. She also wore her signature pink hair down and had short side bangs. After the time skip, Ari still wore her hair down but her bangs grew out so that now, the long strands of hair frame her face instead. She wears a black cropped tank top that exposes her belly and a green army vest. Ari wears black shorts, brown leather thigh high boots, and occasionally wears two rows of bullets on her left thigh. In recent episodes, Ari no longer uses her knives, instead opting for a mahogany barreled bazooka gun with gold accents, along with ear piercings that can also serve as ammo. As a child, Ari is shown to often wear dresses of the same style with varying colors such as red, orange and mint. She wore brown boots and had small bangs that resembled those of her pre-time skip design. Occasionally, when playing pirates with Ace and Luffy, she would ironically wear a Marine Admiral's coat with the the word "Justice" on the back, similar to Hina's. This is believed to be a gift from Hina or Smoker since they are both part of the Marines. Personality Ari is generally more intelligent and polite than most of the Straw Hat members.However, although she can be serious when the time calls for it, she is the only female out of the crew who joins in and will sometimes encourages Luffy's crazy antics. Although most of the females of the crew are more serious than the other members, Ari is the opposite. She is similar to Luffy in that she acts silly when the time calls for it as well as plays pranks on other members of the crew. This behavior spawns from her growing up with Luffy as well as her childhood schemes on playing pranks on Smoker. Ari is usually very naive, oblivious, and gullible, often having characters such as Zoro point out that people are lying or tricking her. She, like Luffy, is quick to impress and has another running gag of admitting that nothing is cool when in reality it may be just simply mediocre. Unless the other members of the crew are joking around, Ari is generally more relaxed and calm. Her favorite thing to do is to sneak out at night and look at the sea and stars by herself. When it is time to fight, she is not quick to anger and usually has a cool demeanor. She is not afraid to fight but a running gag in the story is her remorse and guilt after fighting, often apologizing to the usually unconscious opponents she has knocked out. This is due to her mistreatment by her foster parents when she was young. When her friends are in danger, however, she does not tread lightly and admits that if an enemy harms her friends, it justifies her actions therefore making an apology unnecessary; this is shown in her encounter with Doflamingo. Although she is usually calm, Ari is not above showing emotion. She does not mind crying at times of extreme joy or pain, and usually after being bugged repeatedly by many factors, occasionally getting angry. However, fear is not an emotion she shows often, usually sharing Luffy's same oblivious, brash and excited nature when it comes to exploring new territory or meeting new people. Relationships Crew skkskks dkkld dk Luffy Buffy was one of Ari's first friends and jkkkddl dkkd kdkdkdk dkkdkkd Roronoa Zoro Zoro is Ari's husband and a fellow member of the Strawhat Pirates. Aside from Luffy, Zoro was the first out of the straw hats to meet Ari. The two met at a bar when Ari was searching from Luffy and was protected by Zoro when she was hackled by the groups of pirates who were drinking there. Zoro offered her a drink and his assistance in helping her find who she was looking for, unaware that she was looking for Luffy. After Zoro found Luffy's wanted poster in Ari's bag, his attitude towards Ari became hostile for a second but later returned to it's calm state when Ari explained that she and Luffy were friends and that she was simply looking to share intel she had obtained in regards to Shanks with Luffy. Zoro was the one who brought Ari to the Strawhats and appeared to be the closest to her aside from Luffy. Ari and Zoro were often sent on missions together since it was pointed out by several members of the crew that they work well together and both of their mastery of armament haki is a tremendous help when faced with difficult foes. Zoro acknowledges Ari as the most powerful girl in the crew and has commented several times that he would love to fight against her despite Ari's reluctancy. Because of the many missions they went on together, Ari and Zoro grew extremely close, so much to the point where Zoro was seen to have anxiety many times when on missions with other people because he did not know if Ari was safe or not. When on missions where they were both together, Zoro frequently reminds Ari to not stray too far to the point where he can't see her, showing how much he worries about her. During their Wano Country fight, Zoro purposely missed when threatening Ari with his sword after she exclaimed that if he left she would take her life. This action lead many to believe that Zoro had feelings for Ari since he had never shown any type of emotion when others put their lives on the line. He apologized for having to leave Ari and seemed distraught as he walked away from Ari, seemingly affected by her cries. When he returned to the crew, the first person aside from Luffy whom he apologized to was Ari, bowing his head at her feet in remorse and asking her if she would give him "the right to love her" and promising to become her protector. Although Zoro and Ari could be seen hanging around frequently before this event either on the Thousand Sunny or on land, they became inseparable after this, seldom seen apart from each other. This is more than likely due to Zoro's promise. After the crew reached Raftel and went home to their respective islands in East Blue, Zoro begged Ari if she would stay with him on his island and allow him to watch over her there. Ari accepted and the two began living together in Zoro's old dojo. Shortly after these events, Zoro and Ari got married and conceived a daughter named Haru who Zoro is now training to beat him as the world's greatest swordsman and to make Kuina's dream of having a female swordsman be the best. Nami sksk Usopp aksk Sanji jsks Tony Tony Chopper ajkal Nico Robin aksl Franky ajsks Brook ssl Family Hina Hina is Ari's biological mother. Ari was abandoned by Hina at a very early age due to the risk Hina's involvement with the Marines put on Ari's life. Despite leaving her only daughter at an orphanage, Hina loved her daughter very much and was seen to suffer very much when she had to leave Ari behind. She later instructed Smoker to look after Ari on her part. Ari has since met Hina once on the battlefield and appeared to bear no ill feelings towards her due to the kind words Smoker had used when speaking of Hina when Ari was a child. Hina was brought to tears when she first saw Ari and even protected her alongside Smoker against the Pacifistas that were after the members of the Strawhats. Smoker Smoker became Ari's adoptive father very early on due to Hina's instructions. Although hesitant and distant at first, Smoker grew to love and care for Ari as if she was his biological daughter. As the pair traveled and spent more time together, Smoker grew more comfortable calling Ari his daughter and sought to protect her from all danger. Due to Smoker's duties in the navy, Ari was exposed to several types of fighting styles and trained alongside many top tier marines. One person who helped Ari in her training was Monkey D. Garp who demanded that Ari call him grandpa due to his closeness to Smoker and her relationship to Ace and Luffy. He is the reason why Ari developed tremendous strength and is able to crush almost anything with one blow. Because Smoker wanted Ari to be able to protect herself should something happen to him while he was on duty, he was the person to introduce her to haki. Since Smoker and Ari did not possess conquerors haki, he trained helped her master both armament and observation haki with Garp aiding to further refine her armament haki skills. Haru Haru is Ari and Zoro's daughter. She is caring towards her mother and father. Ari loves her daughter very much and would do anything for her; she is constantly watching over her and becomes very angry when someone gets too close to her. Ari and Haru have a very special relationship. Because Ari did not grow up with loving parents until she met Smoker, she has stated that she tries to give Haru the type of relationship she would have hope to have had with her mother had Hina been around. Ari constantly refers to Haru as her "angel child" due to her obedient, kind and calm nature and will usually cry whenever Haru does anything she deems as "cute". Friends Portgas D. Ace Ace and Ari met when Smoker took Ari to Mount Corvo while on a mission with the Marines. Ace immediately developed a crush on her. sjks jkks skkskks kkwkw kwkw Sabo Ari was introduced to Ace and Luffy after Sabo's believed death therefore not recognizing Sabo when he introduced himself to her. Although Sabo knew a lot about Ari due to Luffy's stories, Ari knew close to nothing about Sabo in comparison. Because of Ace and Luffy's stories, Ari was only familiar with Sabo's "death", his history as a former noble and his personality. Despite having just met Sabo and Ari shared an immediate close connection because of their ties too Ace and Luffy and felt as though they too were family. After Sabo explained who he was, Ari cried in his arms and apologized because she could not protect Ace. Monkey D. Garp One person who helped Ari in her training was Monkey D. Garp who demanded that Ari call him grandpa due to his closeness to Smoker and her relationship to Ace and Luffy. He justified his involvement in her training by telling her that since Luffy and Ace had both failed him in their lack of interest as marines, that he would take her instead as his subordinate. Trafalgar Law kks Kin'emon jka Enemies Marines sjkks Abilities and Powers jjskksk Physical Abilities Ari is very nimble and skilled in martial arts, shown in her unique fighting and evasiveness style in which she usually jumps, spins and cartwheels in battle, using every part of her body. By building up haki in her fists (and infrequently her feet) and releasing it on contact with a target, it grants her what many if the Strawhats constantly refer to as "monstrous strength". When used against living targets, Ari can break bones, rupture organs, or kill with a single strike. For other targets, Ari's strength is enough to destroy buildings, upend the earth, or pulverise debris that threatens herself or others. Staying unharmed is paramount to Ari's fighting style, as she cannot fulfil her role as a spy if she is hurt or captured; for this reason she remains very alert to an opponent's movements so that she can pick up on patterns and thus know exactly when and how to evade. Furthermore, she's shown the ability to send haki throughout most of her body and improve her ability to withstand crushing blows. Skilled Spy and Intellect Researcher sjsjks Haki Due to her close relationship with Smoker, a vice-admiral in the marines, she was able to observe his techniques and fighting skills, learning haki at a very early age. Ari possesses both observation and armament haki. Miscellaneous Weapons Ari has earrings that are grenades, a bazooka gun she uses to fight and formerly used two knives to fight. History Ari was abandoned by Hina at a very early age due to the risk Hina's involvement with the Marines put on Ari's life.